


Shou-chan.

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, Name Confusion, theres a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: Hinata's family cat is conveniently named Shouto.





	Shou-chan.

"Shouyou," he says, as Hinata scavenges through his fridge, and his lover's big brown eyes turn up to face him, an ice pop half in his mouth as he hums in response. Oikawa says, "Shou-chan," and Hinata raises his eyebrows, letting the door of the fridge fall shut as he stumbles towards Oikawa, pulling his frozen treat out of his mouth to mutter a more coherent response. Oikawa blinks. "Ah," he says, when confusion begins settling itself on Hinata's soft features, and waves a hand in front of his face. "It's nothing," he amends, flashes Hinata a small smile, before making the trip up the stairs to Hinata's room.

 

There's another guest there, long and lean, sprawled across the bedsheets like some royalty. His black hair shines in the afternoon sunlight, and he stares languidly up at Oikawa. "Shouto," Oikawa calls, and the cat meows in response, standing from its resting spot to casually slink over towards the edge of the bed. Oikawa reaches a gentle palm out, murmurs "Shou-chan," and the cat purrs again, pushing its small face into Oikawa's palm. The gears grind in Oikawa's head, and he turns to the hallway, where he can hear the faint sound of footsteps nearing the door. "Shouyou," he calls out, and Hinata pops his head in. 

 

"Yes?" He responds, holding a wrapped bag of chocolate in his hand, the popsicle in the other. He steps fully into his bedroom, taking no hesitation in plopping down onto his bed. "What's up?" He questions, carefully handing Oikawa the chocolate bag. Once his hand is free, he moves it to card through the black cat's silky fur, eyes never leaving Oikawa. "You're actin' kinda we-"

 

"Shouto," Oikawa interrupts, and the cat meows again, basking in all the petting and attention he's receiving. Oikawa's gaze hardens, and he turns back to Hinata. "Shouyou," he repeats for the third time, and Hinata furrows his brows. 

 

"Wha-"

 

"Shou-chan."

 

" _What_?!" Hinata exclaims at the same time his pet cat meows. 

 

There's a long, long silence then, Hinata slowly processing the situation, while Oikawa tries (and fails) to hold back the growing smile on his face. Then, Hinata's face flushes a light pink color, starting on the apples of his cheeks until the tips of his ears are red and his nose is dusted in its own share of rosiness. Oikawa snorts, falling down on the bed next to Hinata, leaving a little gap for Shouto to clamber into, soft paws pawing on Oikawa's abdomen as the cat struggles to find a comfortable position. 

 

"It's not funny," Hinata pouts when the three of them have gotten comfortable and his face is bashfully buried in Oikawa's chest, unruly hair tickling Oikawa's collarbones. Oikawa laughs. "Natsu named the cat," he defends, as if blaming his little sister will make the adorable scene disappear from both their minds. 

 

Hinata hums, the deep purrs of Shouto resonating in the quiet room. "It's cute," he comments, and relises in the tiny huff Hinata gives. Oikawa smirks. "I like Shou-chan," he adds, and has to shield himself when Hinata gets up to whack him with a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday present for my pal mooks bc they have supported this bean (me) writing oihina fic since i was 14 can u believe that


End file.
